


One Word Holds More Than Expected

by ToonManiac



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Word Prompts, Polyamorous Character, duck drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonManiac/pseuds/ToonManiac
Summary: Single word prompts featuring disney birds





	1. Empty

Scrooge McDuck wasn't one to talk about or even acknowledge his feelings. Despite his rough exterior, he was a pretty selfless person. Only when it came to family, however. They meant everything to him and nothing was going to ever hurt his family. He was gonna make sure of that.   
  
Except when he didn't.   
  
He thought she was going to be fine. She even reassured him herself. But he should've cared more. She was in no condition to adventure with him. He should've taken a step back and analyzed the situation further. But no. No he didn't. And he paid for what he did.   
  
She disappeared without and trace and left three eggs for them to raise. It all happened in a flash. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be an adventure like no other! But no. Scrooge was being selfish and he paid the price. His nephew took all three eggs and left him.   
  
Scrooge knew he loved his family. But he didn't know just how much. First his sisters, then his niece, and now his nephew left him too.   
  
His emotions were chaotic. First, he was heartbroken then he was angry then he lost control. His emotions were too much for him. They always got in the way. But he could do nothing else and just suffered on his own. The heartache ate him up from the inside to the point that there was nothing left. The pain had become numb and he couldn't feel a thing. His money meant nothing to him and adventure as tasteless in his mouth.   
  
His life had become a routine. Wake up, go to work, get back home, sleep, repeat. Time was pretty much an illusion to him. He didn't know how many months or years he had been suffering but it didn't matter to him. It was his fault Della disappeared after all, he deserves this.   
  
But he's Scrooge McDuck! He's tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties! He's gotten through life by himself! Who says he can't do that now?! He's been through worse! He never needed anybody's help before and he certainly didn't need it now! He's not going to let his family get in his way!   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
...god he misses family so much...


	2. Hate

Louie hated Uncle Donald's friends with a passion. They're nothing but a reminder of how selfish and indifferent towards his uncle he is.    
  
From the moment they arrived Uncle Donald has been acting like a whole different person. He laughs more. He smiles more. He isn't even as much as a pushover as he normally was.   
  
Even when it came to the simplest questions, Louie didn't know the answers. What's Uncle Donald's favorite color? His birthday? What did he do before he and his brothers were born? No. None of them. But his friends? They know everything. Everything they do irritates him. The red one's too loud. The green one gives off bad vibes. And they make Uncle Donald happier than Louie ever could.   
  
Why wasn't he like this with him and his brothers? Didn't they make him happy? Or are the three of them just weights that make Uncle Donald's life more difficult? Louie doesn't know and he hates it.   
  
He hates Uncle Donald's friends.   
  
He hates that his uncle's happy with them and not him.   
  
And he hates that he doesn't show his uncle how much he really cares for him.   
  
He hates it.

And he hates them.


End file.
